cutie_sunflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Grasserina
|-|FANDOM= Grasserina, formerly known as Fan of Grassy, labelled Cutie's Best Friend, formerly known as Fan of Grassy, and TheLindaMartinez, was a user from the BFDI Wiki, but she will make a new account called Grasserina in May 5th, 2019, as she is currently a unregistered FANDOM user. She is currently on a Discord account. She is a big fan of Grassy. She also appears in the Object Shows Community, Cutie Sunflower wiki, Ten Words of Wisdom wiki, The World of TWOW Wiki and her very own wiki. She had a Wikia account with her own user page, which can be found here. Appearance When she joined the wiki, she used the IDFB pose of Grassy for her PFP. In October 2017, she uses Rocky instead of Grassy. In December 2017, she uses Grassy wearing a santa hat. On January 5th 2018, she uses the profile picture of Grassy who is made by GopluXPoplu. On February 1st, 2018, she changed her profile again with a Grassy profile pic made by BFDIBubble. On March 1st, 2018, her profile is changed into Grassy's voting icon from Battle for BFDI. On April Fool's Day, 2018, her profile was changed to Gelatin's voting icon as a joke. After April Fools Day ended, she changed into a different pfp. On May 1, she changed into another PFP. On June 1, she changed into Grassy's icon from the HTCraft BFB Sorter. On July 4, she changed into another PFP. On August 1, she set hersef back into her first ever PFP to commemorate her first wikiversary before she got disabled on August 18th, 2018, using a wikia image with only a gray picture of a human like other users who are disabled. Personality She is very nice and friendly at times and can be a little angry when someone swears, or when she sees anything not safe for work. She sometimes feels the need to say the right thing so people can't get angry at her, and likes to roleplay at times. She also loves peace, hates war, and tries to use her rights the right way. Overall, Fan of Grassy is a chill person. She has had several conflicts with other people on Discord like someone swearing at her and saying things that aren't appropriate. The swearing thing went a bit far to her as she went far for attempting to kill someone just because they swore, but I don't think she'll do that again. I think. Coverage Before she joined FANDOM, she has her own Youtube acount from July and her friend she had that time was ObjectReater. She made her first wikia appearance in the BFDI Wiki as TheLindaMartinez on August 2nd, 2017, who made her very first blog called the Grassy Fan Club, which is for Grassy Fans like her. On August 17th, 2017, her username was renamed to Fan of Grassy, and has her username named like that ever since. Starting in October 21st, 2017, she started a collection full of BFDI stories and poems. She even made a dia version of it in the same day. On November 5th, 2017, her wiki was founded, thanks to User:Cutiesunflower for making it for her because she cannot make a wiki by herself that time because she needs her email registered. Later on, she made a discord account, and her discord name is Grassy ♥#1530, making her be able to make her own server called Grassilandia Serveria. She plans to make another account on her 13th birthday called Grasserina. Relationships Cutiesunflower Fan of Grassy has interacted with Cutiesunflower many times in the BFDI Wiki. She makes requests on stuff Cutie needs to do and she mostly follows what she does. Every time Cutiesunflower is in chat, Fan of Grassy gives her hearts because she likes her. Status: Best Friends BSB Fan of Grassy has interacted with BSB. He makes too many sockpuppets and FoG hates his sockpuppets. Status: Enemies Putinury Fan of Grassy hates him because he is mean to her. Fan of Grassy also hates Communism and 9/11. FoG prefers peace and flowers over those things. Status: Enemies TheTwistedMangle Fan of Grassy has interacted with TheTwistedMangle. While TheTwistedMangle is kind towards Fan of Grassy, she can also be blunt towards her. They were working on a collab together, which made them interact more. (This section is probably a WIP) Status: Friends Derpyunikitty Fan of Grassy has barely interacted with Derpyunikitty. Since her block in February, Fan of Grassy feels bad for her. Hiccory Fan of Grassy is friends with Hiccory. When Hiccory nearly got blocked in May, Fan of Grassy was a little mad at him, but they're on good terms now. Status: Friends Deletd TRAINZCOOL Happierclickers(Rebirthed) Status: Friends TnT20052013isbackagain TheMaster001 Characters Objects *Branchy *Battery *Meat *Cilantro *Snowflake *Fudge Pudding *Amber Ball *Plus Symbol *Minus Symbol *Cherry Blossom Tree *Ef-Em *Folfy *Wiggy (that pink notepad) *Galaxy Ribbon *Chili *Peppermint Capuccino *Rice-Pasta *Teacup *Mortar and Pestle *Reshiram Card *Extraordinary Grassy *Yarn Kitten *Grassy Card Made Cakesonas *Angel Cake *Blackberry Cake *Blueberry Cake *Bunny Cake *Cherry Cake *Clockwork Cake *Comet Cake *Cotton Candy Cake *Dark Chocolate Cake *Devil Cake *Grape Cake *Grapefruit Cake *Lava Cake *Orange Cake *Peppermint Cake *Strawberry Cake *Strawberry Mint Cake *White Chocolate Cake Non-Objects *Loppy *Mooni *Feralina *Mini-mals *Freezerflake (is a snow bunny) *Ecto (ghost cat with red eyes) *Cottonfluff *Gingie *Honey (a bee) *SkeleHoney (a bee with skeleton details) *Skul-Krushy (a bunny with skeleton details) *Felisha *Ruffle *Fragilis *Spearmint *Konpeito Battle of the Top Hats RCs *Inverse Yellow Top Hat Trivia * She loves making BFDI stories. * Her spirit objects are Stapy, Pen, and of course, Grassy! * She originally had a crush on ObjectReater back in July - August 2017 on her Youtube Channel before joining the wiki, but it was changed to Cutiesunflower because Fan of Grassy loves her and calls her a Grassy Friend Forever. *She was previously called TheLindaMartinez, however, it was renamed to Fan of Grassy due to not liking the name of it. *She likes drawing BFB characters on paper. *She sometimes likes to change her profile pic on every first day of the month. *She sometimes gets angry when someone swears because she hates them. *Her real name is Linda, which was in her old username. *Her top 3 objects are Grassy (1st), Rocky (2nd), and Remote (3rd). **Coincidentally, she drew those 3 characters. *Her full name is Linda Mary-Elizabeth Martinez. *She has a 3DS, it has Wi-Fi. *She is friends with (TWDremaker2000, Cutiesunflower, Derpyunikitty etc.) because they are just like her. (Except Derpy probably because she likes swearing and NSFW unlike FoG who hates that aaaaaa) *She can voice BFB characters at times since she likes doing them. *She also talked to HazelCricket and Kenzie. *Her favorite OC by Cutiesunflower is Flower Grassy because she thinks he is Grassy. *Her favorite contestant in Battle of the Top Hats is Blue Top Hat. *Just like her friend Cutiesunflower, she speaks American. References |-|Discord= Grassy ❤️ is a user on Discord. She joined Discord on April 21st, 2018, a little over half a year after Cutiesunflower joined Discord. She has her own server named Grassilandia Official, and she is also in the Cutie Island Serveria, and Battle of the Top Hats Official Server. On March 30th, 2019, she is unfortunately hacked by a unknown female hacker, which means she will not be on Discord, because of her connection is gone, but she will return to Discord on April 4th, 2019. Appearance On Discord, she almost always uses Grassy as her pfp because she loves Grassy in a passion. In June 1st, 2018, her pfp was changed to Rainbow Grassy, but was changed back to Grassy's Team Icon afterwards. In October 2018, she uses Pillow as her pfp, until she changes it back to Grassy in November that year. During most of the half of December in 2018, she uses her pfp with Grassy wearing festive clothing with snow in the background, and in December 18th, 2018, her pfp changed with Carol Cookie on her pfp, and then Shaymin. Just less than a month before Valentine's Day, her pfp was changed to Cotton Candy Cookie, and after Valentine's Day, her pfp was changed to Reshiram. Near the end of February, her pfp was changed to Angel Cookie, and on March 18th, 2019, her pfp changed to Cream Puff Cookie, wearing a dark magic hat. Personality Like her wikia self, she is nice and friendly, and doesn't like any profanity. She even doesn't like NSFW, as she thinks it's disgusting. Trivia *She wanted to create her account on Aug 31st, 2017, but it was somehow delayed until April 21st, 2018, when she finally joined Discord. *Her favorite cookie from Cookie Run: OvenBreak is the Lemon Cookie. *During winter, her heart emoji is replaced by a snowflake emoji. *She usually makes calls on Discord while talking to Cutiesunflower because it is fun. Gallery Grassy_pic.png|Her original pfp. Rainbow Grassy.png|Her pfp with Rainbow Grassy. Pillow_TeamIcon.png|Her Halloween pfp with Pillow. gwasseh.png|Her first Christmas pfp with Grassy wearing a santa hat and scarf. hapy_crizmas.PNG|Her second Christmas pfp with Carol Cookie. shaye.png|Her pfp with Shaymin in Sky Forme. Happy_foglentines_day.png|Her pfp used from January 26th, 2019 to February 15th, 2019. Reshiram PFP.PNG|Her pfp with Reshiram used from February 15th, 2019 to February 27th, 2019. Angie.PNG|Her pfp with Angel Cookie used from February 27th, 2019, to March 18th, 2019. lolita_wizard_of_mischief.PNG|Her pfp with Cream Puff Cookie in a dark magic hat costume used from March 18th, 2019 to March 28th, 2019. Prideful_whippy.png|Her current pfp with Whipped Cream Cookie. Category:Characters Category:Users Category:Female Category:Females Category:Cookie Run Players